User talk:Otherarrow
I may need this. Nice to have one handy. No offense to KyleH.--Otherarrow 18:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Original Welcome Hi, welcome to Disgaea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Girl Mage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:36, 10 April 2009 *Hi, I noticed you reverted my edit - I was thinking it might be nice to go into more details of the game mechanics - are you sure it's out of scope to try to do that? --Pgunn 22:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :At the current time, yes it is. Phantom Brave is currently only getting partial coverage, that is the article on the game itself and character pages for characters who have appeared in Disgaea titles.--Otherarrow 22:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC):*Ok. If it ever becomes kosher, I'm interested to flesh out the article into more of a guide. --Pgunn 23:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Organization Hey, Otherarrow. I guess I'm a bit confused as to organization of classes.... some pages are linking to main articles where classes are shared between Disgaea, others are linking to Disambiguation pages. So I guess my question would be: are you looking to change all the class Disambiguation pages into main articles? Thanks, Jamesbondkid2001 21:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just the main parent classes get parent pages. These parent pages list the main info on the class, any backstory the class has, and then very brief summaries of the class in each game, with links to the "subparent" page in that game. Any inconsistency is probably due to me not getting around to it yet. Although, it might be silly to give a parent page to a recurring tier like Rune Knight or something, but I am not sure what everyone else thinks about that. Hope that helped.--Otherarrow 22:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, that helped a bit. No, I don't think each individual tier needs a parent page, because that would be giving us more work than we already have. So just the classes will do. :: The question was more directed at the 'Thief' class, since I noticed it had only a disambiguation page, and not a parent page. :: :: Thanks for the response, :: Jamesbondkid2001 00:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Image Comments Hi there Otherarrow. Just thought I'd let you know about my methods for adding in comments for images on pages, namely for classes (most recently, my articles on the classes from Disgaea 3). The comments i add below the images are in fact quotes that the characters say when talked to in the classroom or when they do their actions (Example: The Thief says "Yay!", the Majin says "WEAKLINGS!", the Ranger says "GOTCHA!" and so on). I just wanted to clear up on confusion you had as to why i did that and to figure out if you would prefer i actually used the Character Quote template from now on. --SamuraiLloyd 01:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, for image captions, I only kept the ones that kinda made sense with the rest of the caption (like the Mage and the Thief), the rest seemed out of place (Although with some, the caption could be rephrased). If we can't fit it in somehow, the quote template would be better, I think. As for nongeneric comments in general, I am not sure fully on our position on those, but I have tried a few things (the gender confusion over Shaman, which later spread through the whole page, as well the aforementioned Thief and Mage pages)--Otherarrow 02:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh ok, makes sense, thanks for clarifying that. I'll be sure to start work on adding in the caption template to the class i already made articles for as well as for the remainder of the classes i need to create articles for. --SamuraiLloyd 02:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) More Organization New question for you, Otherarrow.... I was going to create the main page for the Female Warrior class.... only to realize that NONE of the three Disgaea games could sync up in their naming standards for this particular class. Disgaea 1: Female Warrior Disgaea 2: Lady Fighter Disgaea 3: Female Fighter So which one do you think should be created as the 'main' page for this particular class? I'm almost willing to go with 'Female Fighter', since both Disgaea 3 and Makai Kingdom had this name for the class, (and it would better fit with the main page with 'Male Fighters'), but I want to double-check with you before I continue on. Thanks, Jamesbondkid2001 21:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say Female Fighter. Move any Lady Fighters to that as well. Not sure where that came from, although it isn't as odd as "Girl Mage" (why identify an all female class as female?)--Otherarrow 22:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Genesjs Howdy! My name is Genesjs, AKA Gen, G and Phoenix the cat! I was wondering if we could become friends? :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 19:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Guest Appearance of Tyrant Baal Yo Otherarrow, So I was playing this online flash game, Epic War 4, via Xgen Studios. Nothing special... until I happen to come across challenge #3 in this online flash game. "Defeat Tyrant Lord Baal" Here's the best part of it... the giant sword that he swings around is definitely reminiscent of the Gran Sword that Tyrant Baal from Disgaea is known to use and swing about. Plus he also fits the profile of Tyrant Baal (giant, scary monster easily 100 times stronger than most characters, etc.) So would I include this nice little cameo in Tyrant Baal's page, perhaps in a section at the bottom titled something like 'Surprise Guest appearance' or something similiar? Jamesbondkid2001 20:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Is it official? Or just a fangame shout out? If it's the latter, than no. Sorry.--Otherarrow 21:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for understanding the blunder.....and....The Priere vid. I appreciate that......Wasn't sure what would happen after the blunder, but I guess it's settled now.....I thought i'd add more info the the Makai pages at first, but that didn't work. So, I just created a Makai Kingdom Wiki yesterday....Gonna add some info over the weekend.....but the real reason for this message though, was to send you the link to that La Pucelle: Ragnarok vid I mentioned on the Priere Talk page, since you were asking for more Ragnarok details. I would've posted it there, but I wasn't sure if you'd see it or not.....It's all in Japanese, though.........According to the vid's description, the endings for the Overlord Campaign can be modified just like the main La Pucelle story. The ending in this vid seems to be the Bad one.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kjqx0ykGaU Klom09 05:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Disgaea 3 Classes. Hey,I was wondering,how should the Disgaea 3 classes look like? I mean we got D1 and D2 but not D3. GigofDestruction 09:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think I understand what you mean. Could you elaborate?--Otherarrow 10:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Disgaea 3 classes have no template and info,did I explain well enough or not? GigofDestruction 11:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, we have a class template, it just isn't that good. At all. It's not in the same format as the other class navs, doesn't list any tiers, etc. Unfortunately, I can't fix it, since I am not particualry good with templates like that, nor do I know the tiers for all the classes.--Otherarrow 11:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC)